


cruise

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Chubby Tyler, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: josh and tyler go on a cruise and get a lil chubby.





	cruise

While on hiatus, Josh and Tyler decided that they were going to go on a cruise together. It’d be a good way to relax and not worry about work, all while getting to spend quality time with each other. 

Once they boarded the ship, they felt like all their worries had disappeared. It was peaceful, they had each other, and there was plenty to do! Not to mention, plenty to eat too. After dropping their bags off in their cabin, they decided to head to get something to eat before deciding what they wanted to do that night. 

They ended up at one of the restaurants, nothing too fancy. When the waitress came around to take their orders, they honestly had no idea. Everything looked so good! 

“What would you recommend?” Josh asked her. 

And boy, did she have a lot of recommendations. She started listing a bunch of different things and Josh popped in every now and then to tell her what they would like. Tyler was surprised as Josh continued to order more and more — was he crazy?!

Once the waitress left, Tyler voiced his concerns. “There’s literally no way we can eat all that! Why’d you order so much?”

Josh sighed. “Oh come on, Ty. We’re on vacation! We deserve to indulge a little bit,” he smiled at him. 

And Tyler just couldn’t say no to that face. Besides, he was right. Spoiling themselves a tiny bit wouldn’t hurt. 

Except neither of them knew when to stop. After that meal left them stuffed beyond belief, they started doing it every time they went to get food. It was the first time in a long time that they didn’t have a strict schedule or have to maintain a healthy diet, so every meal became, “it won’t hurt, we deserve it,” and, “we can just workout a little extra in the gym.”

Of course, they never made it to the gym. In addition to that, none of the activities that they planned on the ship had to do with exercise (which, hey, you really can’t get much exercise in the middle of the ocean anyway). A majority of their time was spent eating, lounging at the pool, and cuddling in their cabin. 

Considering how little they were actually doing, time passed surprisingly quickly. 

The day when they had to leave came along, and they were just finishing packing up their things. All they really had left to do was to change into actual clothes. While here they had just been living in their swimsuits and pajamas, which, hey — were they always so snug?

They had to be off the ship within the hour, so they wasted no time changing. Although... there was a bit of a problem. 

Their clothes didn’t fit. 

At the same time, Josh and Tyler looked over at each other, and they seemed to finally realize that all of the gorging definitely had an affect on their bodies. 

As if reading each other’s minds, they both knew they had no choice but to somehow squeeze themselves into their clothes, since they had nothing else. 

“How did we not notice?” Tyler muttered as he tried to force his jeans over his new bubble butt. 

Josh groaned as he sucked in his pot belly, trying to button his own jeans. “We’re just idiots, I guess.”

They had to work quickly, considering they had to get off the ship as soon as possible, but they somehow were able to force themselves into their too-small clothes. Though if anyone were to recognize them, they’d definitely be able to tell exactly what happened to them. 

Josh kept his head down as they headed off the ship, while Tyler stood up straight, but he was still a blushing mess. Nobody seemed to recognize who they are, but that didn’t mean people didn’t notice them period. 

People stared — it was kind of funny, seeing two grown men who clearly just lost track of how much they had eaten on their vacation. Their new bodies were practically identical — they both had chubby bellies that their shirts couldn’t fully cover, leaving a good few inches of skin on display. Love handles hung over their waistbands and the seams around their thighs and asses looked ready to burst. 

They hailed a cab as soon as they got the chance, Josh sliding in the backseat first. Tyler was next, and as soon as he sat down there was a huge split that came from the seat of his jeans. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to believe that had just happened. 

Luckily the driver was nice and didn’t mention anything, though you could tell he definitely at least found it awkward. Josh placed a comforting hand on Tyler’s arm, giving him a warm smile. 

“Hey,” Josh whispered, “we can work off the weight, don’t worry. We’re in this together.”

Tyler made a face. “We don’t have to work it off right away, do we?”

Josh was confused. Personally, he didn’t really mind the weight, but it definitely was an abrupt change and if they were getting back to work they would surely have to lose it sometime soon. “I guess not. Why?”

As if on cue, Tyler’s chubby belly let out a grumble. “I’m starving. We missed breakfast,” he pouted. 

Josh giggled and kissed Tyler’s cheek, finding that both of their extra weight was... actually kinda nice. Maybe they could hold onto the weight for a little bit...

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii
> 
> I really wanna start writing more again so if anyone has any requests plz let me know. you can also message me on wattpad: huggableashton (same as on here)


End file.
